


Step By Step

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Steps, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), The Picard Family, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Laurent's first steps.





	Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an opening scene for one of the actual parts of my [In These Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79135) story, but it didn't work there, so it became a ficlet.

 

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_

_Captain's Quarters_

 

 

 

"Alexander, come here - quickly!"

Alex stood up from the couch and walked over to the bedroom, where Picard was sitting on the bed, his arms outstretched towards Laurent, who was using a chair to pull himself up into a standing position.

Picard smiled at Alex and then focused his attention on his son again. "Now, Laurent, come here - come to Papa Jean-Luc!"

"Papa Luc!" Laurent repeated and looked at his father, who seemed so near and yet so far.

"Come on," Picard urged. "You can do it!"

Laurent frowned and then made a few cautious - and rather wobbly - steps towards Picard, who caught him just in time before he could fall over.

"Did you see that?" Picard looked back at Alex.

"I saw," Alex confirmed and walked over to them.

"He's growing up so fast," Picard said, picked Laurent up and put him on his thigh.

"He sure is." Alex ruffled Laurent's hair. "He'll start following you to the bridge soon."

"I'm not so sure about that - last time I took him there the only things he seemed interested in were the artifacts in my ready room."

Alex chuckled. "Maybe he's just well-behaved and knows that pushing random buttons on the bridge is no?"

"No," Laurent echoed and tugged at Picard's communicator. "No, no."


End file.
